Kame's Adventure:Kanto
by Ein Storm
Summary: Kame Takeshi is starting her adventure in Kanto! what will she find traveling there...as an evil lurks within Kanto...Accepting OCs until 8/10 :
1. Journey

**I do not own pokemon, I only own Kame. OCs through Comment. I do not own Hiro Taminama. **

**Fifteen year old Kame Takeshi goes on her journey through out the Kanto region, what will she find?**_ Love, friends… rivals…_what else? Accepting OCs

Chapter 1- A Journey

Sunlight filled over the clear sky, almost casting over the tree tops in a golden florescent light. Fifteen year old Kame Takeshi groaned inwardly- it was morning, she was currently staying in Viridian City, in the pokemon center. Her Vulpix yawned and began licking her master awake, within mere minutes, Kame was induced into fits of giggles "Okay, Vulpix, I'm up!" she exclaimed, still squealing. The fire pokemon merely nodded, leaping from Kames' bed to the floor "_Vuuul...pix… vulpix pix!"_ she exclaimed. Kame stared at her pokemon in bewilderment "what..?" she stayed silent for a moment, before face palming "Professor Oak!" she exclaimed, quickly changing.

Within five minutes, Kames' Tawny colored hair that curled neatly up to her shoulders was brushed to practically perfection, her bangs parted with a vulpix hair pin. She wore a black-and-white stripped half sleeved shirt with black Capri pants, and her black and green converse. She slung her red-and-black bag over her shoulder and casted one quick glance in the mirror. Her right eye- her blind eye- was without its usual bandage, there were Three jagged claw marks raked over her sclera, and on the exterior of the eyeball these marks left red stripes. The iris was broken and patchy, and the pupil was split into four sections.

Smiling, she headed out the door "C'mon, Pix, Let's go…"

Kame headed outside the pokemon center and stretched, Viridian City had small houses with green roofs, a small forest and was bustling with people. After attending a summer camp, Camp Catchem'all, her shyness had gone away…slightly.

"Hey! You-girl with the Vulpix!" someone exclaimed Kame turned around to see a girl, possibly around ten, with a smirk on her face "My name's Melanie, I challenge you to a battle!" Kame stared for a moment and nodded "Fair enough…" she said softly, nodding to vulpix. "_Vul! Pix! Vuuul…!"_ Vulpix dashed in front of Kame, waiting for orders.

Melanie smirked, enlarging her poke ball, "Let's show them, Squirtle!" she yelled as a blue turtle emerged from the red ray of light. "_Squirt…squirtle…"_ the turtle-pokemon said, with a smug look on its face, the same as its masters.

A man-who had witnessed the battle beginning- rushed over to the two girls "This battle will be one-on-one, the pokemon that stays standing is the winner" he paused "on the left we have…" he hesitated, looking at Kame "Kame Takeshi- Blackthorn City, Jhoto" she said shyly, averting her gaze. "…Kame Takeshi from Blackthorn City!" he finished. "On the left we have Melanie John, from Pallet...let the battle begin!"

"Okay, Squirtle, use Water gun!" Melanie exclaimed "_Squirt…Squirtle…!"_ the water pokemon exclaimed, shooting a stream of water at the small fox pokemon. Kame gazed at the waters speed, judging on the pokemons appearance, it looked like it just learned that move recently. "Vulpix, Quick attack," she commanded. The tiny fox pokemon dashed off, in flash, the fire pokemon dodged the stream of water and hit the turtle head of in the stomach, making the turtle fall over. "Garr….! Squirtle, we can _still_ win this! C'mon, you can do it!" Melanie encouraged. The turtle pokemon got up, determined to win the battle. _Does she not understand that she's just hurting the poor pokemon?_ Kame thought, as she commanded a tackle from Vulpix, which finished the battle.

"_Sq…Squirtle..."_ the pokemon said, on its back with swirly eyes,Melanie sighed "Squirtle, return" a red light engulfed the turtle as it was returned to its pokeball.

She smiled at Kame "Thank you for the battle…Vulpix is really strong! Why're you here?" she asked. Kame felt her cheeks redden "I…I want to challenge the Elite four here…I'm collecting Badges…" she mumbled _and to see Hiro…_ she thought as Melanie nodded, "Great! Cause **I'm** going to be Champion!" she added "So watch out, Kame Takeshi, you just earned yourself a Rival!" saying that, Melanie rushed off to the pokemon center.

Kame sighed, chuckling softly to herself, reading towards the route that lead towards Pallet Town, where Professor Oak was waiting for her. She turned to her vulpix, who trotted along besides her "We're going to be the best…Right, Vulpix?" she asked the fire pokemon chanted its name in agreement, as Kame laughed.

Within about two hours of walking, Kame made it to Pallet Town- home of Ash Ketchum and Professor Samuel Oak.

She headed towards his laboratory, and gasped a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes opened it, he wore a white lab coat. "Professor Gary Oak...how may I…" he paused, momentarily looking at Kame, and smirked "Why hello...miss…" he said coyly, smiling like a goof. Kame looked at her feet "I'm here to see Professor Oak…" she mumbled. Gary nodded, leading Kame inside "Gramps! Some Girls here for you!" he yelled and leaned against a wall "what's your name?" he asked "Kame, Kame Takeshi…I'm from Jhoto" she murmured, stroking her vulpix, which now sat in your lap.

Suddenly, a voice was heard, possibly around two doors down "Gary…is Kame there?" a door opened to see a man around his fifties with white hair and olive skin, and twinkling brown eyes. "Hello, Kame, I'm professor Oak" he said, shaking her hand "You're here because of Professor Elm…correct?" she nodded. "He told me you had something for me…?" Professor Oak simply nodding, handing her a slim… slightly thick envelope.

"There was no address, but I thought you'd want to read it" he said.

Kames' hands trembled slightly as she opened the envelope to reveal a letter. It read:

_Dear Kame,_

_It's me; Itachi…your brother, remember?_

_I heard from Miki that you were heading to Kanto._

_Don't go near ANY BOYS you HEAR ME little girl?_

_Be safe. Don't do anything stupid,_

_-Itachi Takeshi_

Kame laughed at her elder brothers' stupidity. He _could_ be nice when he wanted- he still loved her- after all. She tucked the letter in a pocket within her bag, and stood up "Thank you Prof. Oak, I'll be on my way now"

"Bye Kame!" both Gary and Oak said, as she left and headed back to Viridian City.


	2. Meeting Others

Chapter 2-A Journey and meeting others

As sunset dawned over the dark green leaves, Kame reached Viridian City. The lights of houses made up for the beginning lack of sunlight, which some how comforted Kame.

She headed towards the pokemon center when she suddenly felt a thud. "Oww…." She moaned and looked up. A girl stood in front of her, with semi-long pig ebony black pig tails with blood red tips and icy blue eyes- just like Kame. Her growlithe barked "_Lithe, Growl Growl!"_ it said. The girl shushed the pokemon "Enough, Rowan," she soothed, the fire pokemons' fur lied straight again as it huffed. "My name's Skira Levole and you are..?" Kame brushed her hair from her eyes and smiled "Kame Takeshi; pleased to meet you Skira," she said. Skira frowned "My Piplup got stolen by some weird-ass people in black suits with Rs on them…before you head to the pokemon center, can you help?" Skira added "you **will** help…won't you?" Kame nodded "Sure thing!" she exclaimed, as Vulpix ran towards the forest "_Vul! Vul…pix Vul!"_ she said nosing towards a bunch of trees, nearing to Viridian Forest. Kame quickly sent out her Altaria "Altaria! Take Vulpix and see if you can find Piplup! Return within 5 minutes exactly if you can't…" she said, her voice dying down and becoming shy, as the majestic bird pokemon flew down to the small fox, which jumped on its shoulders and flew off. "Staraptor! You too!" a giant raptor-bird pokemon appeared, with a red fohawk. "_Raptor! Starrr Raptor!"_ the pokemon said, flying off at unimaginable speeds with Altaria and Vulpix.

"Mightyena, I choose you!" Kame threw a pokeball into the air to reveal a giant wolf-like pokemon with black fur, and a white face, which looked extremely terrifying. "_Yena…Mighty! Yena! Yena yena!"_ it barked at Kame, staring at her with a sudden expression that would make a child cry. Kame rolled her eyes and spoke softly to the pokemon; in return, it whimpered and nodded. She turned to a worried Skira "Let's go-"

"Wait" a voice called. Both girls turned around to see a boy, possibly around Skira's age, with mahogany brown eyes and spiky dark brown hair. He wore a black t-shirt with a flame insignia in it and with a red jacket also with red goggles on top of his head, black pants, black and red sneakers he also wore red fingerless gloves. "Name's Jaden Namikaze, you two are looking for Team Rocket right?" he said, his voice barely kept the serious-yet-excited tone in his voice. Skira stayed silent for a moment before sighing "Thank you, captain Obvious" she smirked Jaden smiled a coy smile that reminded Kame of Camp Catchem'all, her friend, Riley. "Heh, your kinda pretty…Skira right? I saw you with your Growlithe…and wow are you aw-"Kame cut him off curtly "I'm sorry…" she bit her lower lip "but we _have_ to go find that Piplup!" both twelve year olds stared like slowpoke for a second before nodding, dashing off after Kame, who ran after Mighyena after hearing Altarias' cries….

Within mere moments of running, the Trio managed to get to the middle of Viridian forest. "Wow…" Kame said, staring directly at the slight lack of sunlight, as well as the trees that casted ebony black shadows at almost every turn. "I've been here," Jaden murmured "to Train…I've heard pokemon cries some where farther, mostly likely near the-" he paused "OH COOL, LOOK A PIKACHU~" he exclaimed, dashing off towards the Raichu and two small pikachu. "_Raii…CHU!"_ the big electric mouse exclaimed, shocking the poor boy with a mighty thunderbolt. Jadens' eyes widened as he fell to the floor, eyes swirly as he moaned.

"Jolteon! Thunderbolt!" someone yelled loudly

Kame gasped _could it be…? Could it be…HIM?_ She wondered, as she raced off towards the light the thunderbolt produced, Skira and Jaden running behind her, screaming her name.

Kame reached the near-end of Viridian Forest and gasped, she _couldn't_ believe her eyes.

There, in front of here, stood a boy, around six foot two with a spiky black fohawk and olive skin, wearing a black V neck with skinny jeans. "Quick attack" he commanded, the electric dog pokemon complied, hitting a metal cage that contained a Piplup. "_Pip! Pip pip pip pip pip pip PIPLUP PIP!"_ it chanted, before falling on its back in what looked like to be laughter. "….That's one weird Pokemon…" the boy muttered, before seeing a familiar Blue-and-white bird pokemon "_Al! Taria! Altari..ALTARIA!" "Vull…VULPIX!"_ a stream of fire and a gust of wind shattered the Cage, and the Piplup looked around frantically, before a giant Raptor bird came, nodding to it.

Kame, on the other hand, was having a major freak out in the depths of her mind _its…him…is it really….him? Isn't he in…Celadon…?_

The boy turned around and smiled a dazzling, white smile

"Long time no see…"


	3. Ryhmes,AdminsOh my!

_Chapter 3- Belonging_

"_Long time so see…"_

The boy turned around, smiling at Kame, what struck both Jaden and Skira was this boys' eyes. One was a lovely dark brown, while the other was a mysterious cloudy-blue color. Kame, on the other hand, looked like she was about to pass out at any given moment.

"Hi…Hi…Hiro?" she stammered, looking at her feet, blushing a very dark shade of red, the boy, Hiro, laughed. "Yes, Tortoise, it's me" he told her, smiling that goofy smile of his.

He glances at Jaden, then a Skira "So….how do you two know Kame..?" he asked, the question was gentle, but slightly protective in a way. "We just met her" the twelve year olds said in unison "She's helping me find my Piplup," Skira explained, gesturing towards Jaden "and this kid came to help". Hiro nodded "So…that weird, laughing Piplup is yours?" Skira said that it was, and quickly returned the small penguin to its pokeball.

"How do _you_ two know each other?" Skira boldly countered staring at Hiro with her icy blue gaze. Kame felt her face redden even more as Hiro explained "We met at a Summer Camp-called Camp Catchem'all, and we started liking each other" both Jaden and Skira nodded. _Skira is practically identical to Kai and Jaden reminds me too much of Riley,_ Hiro thought to himself while winking at Kame, who went as red as anyone could imagine.

Kame smiled as she hugged Hiro, abandoning her shyness for a moment "We were…umm…going to head to…Pe…pewter City…want to come…?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Tortoise" Came his reply which made Kame blushed even more than ever.

Skira smirked at the two former campers "Umm…I _hate_ to interrupt this, um, moment, but…shouldn't we head to a pokemon center?" All of them agreed to go head to Pewter, since they were already half way there. The group, including Hiro, headed deeper into the sun-lacking forest that was Viridian Forest…

A mere two hours of walking later, Hiro suddenly stopped "What-" both Jaden and Skira said, only to be shushed by Kame "He knows what he's doing…" she whispered to the two young trainer, who merely made small grunts as replies. Hiro silently unclipped his Charizard from his belt, Kame then reached for Vulpixs'. Both trainers released the pokemon from their pokeballs, "Charizard, use steelwing on the tree three feet away from us," he said to the giant lizard that merely nodded to its trainer and flew off at a very fast speed.

Now it was Kames turn.

"Vulpix, use flame wheel, combining it with Flame-thrower…at that bush," Kame pointed to a rather bulky shrub, the small fox pokemon said its name and dashed off.

"Oh my Arceus-"

"SHUT UP OR THEY'LL HEAR YOU!" "….You both are _complete_ idiots"

The group of trainers made their way towards the shrub (which was now flaming) and stared in complete, utter shock.

There before them stood a man, shrouded by ebony shadows, only his unusual eye color shined, which was a ruby red color, that sent shivers down their spine "Why…hello…" he said, his voice sinister and very _incredibly_ dark "My name's Jacob…I'm-" a higher, hyper voice appeared out of no where "HI! MY NAME'S JOANNE AND ME AND CREEPY HERE ARE PART OF S SINISTER TEAM NAMED TEAM ZAIDEN! I LIKE CANDY…DO YOU HAVE CANDY?" everyone sweat-dropped, the hyper person, or Joanne, stood around 4'5 with sandy golden hair that was short, which reached up to her shoulders, and a very… _VERY_ child-like face to her, she wore an all-black attire, completed with a stuffed…Zubat in her arms "what's that?" she asked, looking at her Zubat-doll she turned to Kame and company "Mr. Zu-Zu says your trouble…come on out, Balky! "She giggled, releasing a small Ponyta "_Poony…Nyta…Pooony…"_ the horse pokemon stared at its master with an annoyed expression and sighed "_Pony…"_ "Balky, use stomp, and combine it with bounce!" Joanne squealed, "Creepy", her partner sighed, "Admin Joanne...shouldn't we be heading back to the 'place'?" he asked, the small, child admin shook her head, her bright yellow eyes gleamed. Hiro smiled a calm smile, as he reached for Jolteons' pokeball and released it. A yellow dog with white fur and yellow pikes emerged. "_Jolt! Eon! Jolt…"_ it said to the Ponyta who snorted, contently. "Quick attack" The yellow dog ran, what became of the electric pokemon was now a fierce yellow blur, as it struck the fire horse directly on its side, causing the pokemon to fall. Admin Joanne growled cutely "No-o-o!" she stomped her foot, like a brat "Balky! Fire spin with over heat _NOW_!" she commanded fiercely to the Pony pokemon, it began the attack and glowed a luminous white color.

"Ponyta's evolving!"Everyone exclaimed, as what replaced the Pony was a horse, which was much bigger in length with a horn on its head. "_Rapid...Dash...Rapidash!"_ it said, now striking the electric dog, which recoiled and said its name, electric sparks flew from its fur in fury. "Volt Tackle" with Hiros' command, the electric dog began running at such a high speed, it was a blur, but electricity engulfed the dog as it struck the much bigger horse with such force, an explosion was created.

…

After the smoke cleared, (in a matter of minutes) Jolteon emerged, standing, panting very heavily- the attack plus the explosion took a lot of damage from the Electric pokemon. The fire horse, Rapidash, however was on the floor with swirly eyes "_Dash…"_ it said meekly, being returned to its pokeball. Joanne looked like she was going to throw a tantrum at any second, however "CREEPY WE'RE GOING TO THE PLACE RIGHT NOW! MASTER WILL BE OH SO DISPLEASED ABOUT THIS BUT WHO CARES? LET'S GO _RIGHT NOW!" _she bellowed, as 'Creepy' released his Dragonite; the unlikely pair flew off, leaving the "T-makers" behind.

Hiro happily broke the eerie silence "…..That beezy is _one_ phyco admin," everyone laughed at this statement, and began walking.

Skira and Jaden were ahead of Hiro and Kame, however, were more cautious, and were walking much slower than the two trainers. Skira glanced at Hiro and Kames eyes and realized something, then stopped. Jaden, who was running around, chasing swarms of butterfree and Venonat then bumped into Skira, who landed to the ground with am _oomph_. "Here," Jaden held out his hand to Skira, when suddenly, Rowan tackled Jaden, who, in turn, fell on top of Skira, who felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "…off me" "What?" "GET OFF ME!" Skira snapped firmly, as Jaden practically jumped at this command and nodded "S…Sure" he stammered. Hiro and Kame laughed at the small carnage before them "You both…are blind, right?" Skira asked, meeting their gazes. Hiro nodded, as did Kame. "…Is that why you both walk slower than us? How do you get around? Is it _cool_ being blind? What's it like-"Skira promptly twisted Jaden, who winced in pain and shut up.

Hiro ignored Jadens' question and began walking north, towards a rather small building beyond a patch of tall grass. "Let's hurry, we'll reach Pewter by sunset, or better yet, night fall" Hiro began taking the lead, followed by Kame, then Jaden. _This's going to be some good adventure…_Hiro thought to himself, as Jaden ran faster than any beedrill, with Skira right behind him, looking madder than an angry Tyranitar. Kame walked besides him, smiling happily, Vulpix trotted to her left, as Jolteon was on Hiros right.

_What could happen?_ Hiro mused silently.

Lurking within the Ebony black shadows, a sinister laugh was heard; filled with Malice and hatred, however, only two glowing Reddish-green eyes shined "_Wind, Water, Sun and Moon shall fall upon the Ebony sky, as the paintings flare…Two shall become one and overcome the challenged faced by Vengeance and Revenge of those closest to them…"_ the voice said, reciting the very words that all would know, in an old rhyme….


	4. Gym battle andNew faces

Chapter 4- Pewter City and Memories…

Stars filled the dark Ebony night sky, the luminous stars shined bright; brighter than normal, one would say, however, no one took notice, but only the one who stood lurking in the shadows….

It was daylight, Kame and her friends were currently sleeping in the pokemon center, a spearow alarm clock blared: 6:30 a.m. suddenly, very…intense, annoying, ringing was heard. "_CHIME…CHIME…ECHO…CHIME…CHIME…ECHO!"_ The voice chimed, ever so loudly. Vulpix let out a growl of displeasure. "_VULPIX…VUL...VUUUL…VULPIX PIX VUL!" _The tiny fox pokemon snarled at the door, which was silent for about…three seconds. "_Chiiiimmmeee…Echoooooo~"_ "WHAT'S MAKING ALL THE RACKET!" Jaden screamed, his facial expression clearly saying that he was _not_ a morning person. "_Vul…"_ with one paw, the fox pointed to the door, which Jaden opened, in his usual rush, only to get smacked in the face by a Chimecho, which had a _very_ happy smile on its face that seemed creepy to him. "Uh…Hi, Chimecho, what do you want-?" he was cut off by a shrill scream "**Chimecho! CHIMECHO DARLING…! Where are thou?"** the voice said, Jaden looked down the hall and practically fainted. The girl had pretty dirty blonde hair with a green bandana on her head, as well as her neck, she wore a green t-shirt with black shorts, even with bed-head, he thought she was pretty, -dare he say it- sexy even. "Why, hello…" he said coyly, smiling that smile of his "Would this Chimecho be yours, beautiful?" the girl stared at him in utter shock and sighed "Sorry, but I have _no_ intentions what so ever to become involved with some incompetent imbecile such as yourself," However, this girl didn't know that the only word Jaden heard in that whole sentence was 'no'. "Oh…Alright…well…can I at least ask your name?" he said politely "Cristy Ortemi" Cristy mumbled, dragging the chimecho by its tail and back to her room.

When Jaden returned to the room, he stared at the sight- Skira was smoldering-_angry_ "What were _you doing?_" she demanded, her eyes glaring at him. "Some girls Chimecho woke me up-"he said as she smacked him._ hard_. She leaned close top his ear, and said in her sweetest voice "Give it back", Jaden looked bewildered "Whoa-What?" he stammered, looking as clue-less as possible. ". _MY-"_she was cut off as the alarm went off at exactly seven a.m.

Kame stared at the carnage before her and laughed "This…is…just…." She broke into a fit of giggled "just…like Kai and Riley...!" saying that, the tawny haired girl laughed even more. "..Kai..?" "…Riley…?" both Jaden and Skira said. "Kai and Riley were in our Summer Camp; riley was an all-fire-type trainer, and Kai…Kai was outgoing and sugar-obsessed" Hiro replied, stretching. "Oh" both young trainers said, leaving to head to the four sepreate bathrooms to change in.

Once everybody changed and got ready, the group headed out to go battle Forrest, the Gym leader. "Flareon Fire Fang!" someone yelled "Lucis, shadow ball" another commanded.

The group turned to their left, looking at a grassy field near the Gym, to see two trainers. One had dirty blonde hair and was shouting commands at the Flareon; the other stood around 5'10 with short blue hair and emerald green eyes, this guy was commanding the Espeon. The two moves collided and created an explosion. Once the explosion cleared, both Eeeveelutions stood panting very heavily, "_Flare…eon…"_ the fire-cat said, fainting. "_Esp! esp! eon!"_ Lucis chanted its name happily, earning a word of praise from her master before being returned to her pokeball. "That was a good battle," the Boy told the girl, smiling. The girl snorted, and nodded "Likewise," she muttered, returning the pokemon to its pokeball, walking off towards the pokemon center…and managed to bump into Hiro.

"Watch it," she snarled at him, walking even faster. _Okay…first Kai, Riley…now Setsuna! Who next? General Tarkov!_ Hiro thought, making a look of mock horror that Kame laughed at. "Where did Camp Catchem'all begin?" Skira asked outloud as the group headed into the Gym "Right here in Pewter," The half-blind boy replied, stepping into the stands and folding his arms over his chest, following suit was Jaden, then Skira.

"I'm…" Kame hesitated and let out a breath and began again "My name's Kame Takeshi from Blackthorn City, Jhoto…and I'm here to challenge the Gym leader to a battle!" "Well…Well…alright then- two on two alright?" the voice came out of the shadows to reveal a boy around Kames age, with tan skin, and very spiky dark brown hair, wearing a grey, orange, and black shirt with khaki pants and grey shoes. "I assume you know _I'm_ the Gym leader, right?" Kame mumbled a response and nodded.

"Let's begin!"

The referee announced the battle, waving both flags in the hair and shouted "Begin!"

Forrest smirked "Come on out, Steelix and Fortress!" two balls flew into the air, releasing a giant snake with an ugly, smug face, and a small ball pokemon with a red face, and what looked like circles around its eyes that resembled glasses. "I choose you, Mightyena!" Kame yelled, releasing the wolf-like-pokemon, before reaching for another pokeball. "You too, Meganium!" she released the giant dinosaur pokemon that was green, and had a giant flower around its neck. "_Mightyena! _Meganium_!"_ the two pokemon roared their names and prepared for their masters command. "Mightyena, double team. Meganium, Petal Dance!" The wolf pokemon became multiplied within mere seconds, and pink petals were released by megamiums petal.

"Steelix! Sandstorm! Fortress, protect!" Forrest yelled; the Steel snake pokemon whipped its tail, releasing an unreal sandstorm, in which everyone had to cover their eyes from.

"Kame needs to decide what she's going to do," Hiro murmured, his eyes showing concern. "Why?" Jaden asked "Kame has this tendency of second-guessing herself, in battle she's fierce and quick witted, but under pressure she cracks easily, which in turn, casts her down-fall during an important battle" The twelve year old grunted in response "she's not close to cracking, is she?" Skira fretted. The half blind boy shook his head "no where near it, by her frowning, she's clearly frustrated"

_Steelix is a steel type, and Meganium has a type dis-advantage, Fortress should faint with just Mightyena alone...If I use Petal Dance and combined it with Leaf Storm, it should blind both opponents! Then…using double team once more and using shadow ball while the combo is happening should insure my victory!_ Kame smiled "Meganium, Petal Dance-" "Not that again, Steelix-" "Petal Dance, with Leaf storm!" Kame hollered, the Dinosaur-like pokemon growled "_MEGANIUM! NIUM! MEGAN!" _Just then, a flash of Petals and leaves blinded the Steelix and Fortress. "Mightyena, Shadow ball and double team! Hurry!" _"Yena…MIGHTY YENA MIGHTYENA!"_ The wolf pokemon howled creating a number of clones of it self and released a ball of dark energy from its mouth.

Yet again, _another_ explosion was made, this time a few times stronger than before.

Within a couple of minutes, the smoke cleared, Judging by her pokemons appearances', they took a lot of damage, and were likely around 30- 29 HP

Steelix and Fortress however were fainted. Just as they fainted, Meganium toppled over, leaving Mightyena standing. "The Winner is Kame Takeshi from Blackthorn City!" the referee declared as Kame returned her pokemon to their pokeballs. Vulpix leaped from Hiros' lap over to her master and chanted its name in joy for her master.

Forrest chuckled "Well…you win, Miss Takeshi, please take this badge- the Boulder Badge" he handed her a badge that resembled an octagon with smaller lines around it. She thanked him and placed it in her badge case. "See you again!" Kame called after Forrest, leaving with Hiro and company in tow…

"You think you're _so_ intelligent don't you? You think your _so great_ and a show off," a snotty, sophisticated voice said…


	5. Others and The Voices,

Chapter 5- Meeting and the Voices

"_You think you're so great don't you?"_

Kame stared at the girl. She had dirty blonde hair with a green bandanna in her hair, as well as around her neck. She wore a green tank top that had black stripes similar to waves, black skinny jeans, with green and black running shoes; she also had piercing blue eyes. "No….I don't…" Kame said softly, her eyes blazing brightly. "_Yes_ you do! You incompetent female! You…. You think everyone _has_ to love you! But I bet you they _don't!"_ the girl exclaimed. "Uh….Cristy…Chill," Jaden said, walking over to the blonde and smacking the back of her head lightly. "_Stop_ you…."Cristy squeaked, feeling her face go _red._ Skira, in the depths of her mind, was smoldering…murderous smoldering. _**Who does she think she is?**__ Jaden…her…NEVER… …wait…why am I thinking like this? I…I don't like Jaden! No WAY!_ Skira was now possibly blushing and glaring _very_ murderous daggers at the young blonde. "….Do you perhaps want to battle me, to see how I'm not _you_?" Kame offered boldly…she blushed has Hiro chuckled heartily "That's my Kame! Getting bolder every day!" she squeaked a reply at Hiro when he called her his, then turned to Cristy "Three on three sound good?" the blonde smirked "Yeah…whoever wins gets a date with the tall boy" she gestured towards Hiro and walked over to the left side of the Grassy field they were near. Kame felt slight….jealousy, the way she felt around Reina when she would flirt with Hiro in front of her. _Hiro is mine…this girl is also like Reina mixed with Setsuna!_ She headed to the right of the field, nodding to Hiro who agreed to referee the match "This will be a three-on-three match; the match will end once one of all of the sides pokemon have fainted! Ready? Begin!"

"Mightyena! Vulpix!" Kame cried, releasing those 2 pokemon, before reaching for a baby blue pokeball "Altaria, you too!" the magnificent bird screeched its name before joining her fellow pokemon. The three pokemon cried their names as they awaited their opponents.

"Voltorb! Flareon! And Chimecho, let's go!" Cristy yelled, releasing the pokemon which appeared in a red light, which then dissipated. "Mightyena, double team," Kame commanded calmly "Vulpix, flame wheel, and combo it with quick attack," she added as the wolf pokemon made clones of its self and ran and incredible speeds, and the tiny fox pokemon rushed at incredible speeds as well, engulfed in flames.

She laughed as Cristy got confused. "Uggh…! Flareon, attack Mightyena! Chimecho! Use confusion!" Kame smirked and laughed like a sugar-high person, which Hiro stared at in pure amazement-, he'd never think he'd see her hyper.

"Altaria~ use aerial ace on Flareon," Kame burst into another fit of giggles "Pix, use that flame wheel on Voltorb-full power, and Mightyena, bite and crush on Chimecho, now!"

Cristy could only gasp- _she used the moves as a diversion to store the power to maximum, and then attack when she wasn't looking! She was a bitch!_ "NO….I REFUSE TO LOSE!" she declared, eyes blazing like a blue fire. Kame calmly pointed to the battle field "Look at your pokemon;" she stated as a fact, the blonde stared in pure shock, while she had a miniature freak out, her team had been defeated, because of her _careless-ness!_

She sniffed in defeat and stalked off, practically running, towards the exit of Pewter.

"….shes one messed up Chick" Jaden said, smiling, Skira agreed, smiling at Jaden for a moment before scowling slightly.

Clapping was heard, the group turned around to see a girl with short black hair that reached up to her shoulders, with pale skin that made her pretty light green eyes pop out, she had on ebony black shorts with a long, blood red, long sleeved t-shirt, the sleeves were a tad too long, since they reached up to her thumbs, with red boots. She wore a silver pendant with a wing on it, as well as a matching red belt, similar to Hiro's. She had a Pikachu lying on her head, peeking to look at her. She smiled, as a boy, the same boy from the day before, with blue hair, appeared right behind her. "My name's Haru Surusaki," Haru said, bowing and giggling. The boy chuckled "I'm Vincent Veldine," Vince said "I prefer to me called Vince _not Vinnie_" he added, smiling.

Hiro stared at Vince "V-Vince?" he repeated Vince nodded and stared at Hiro he same way "Hiro..? No way guy! You finally got away from that whore, Yumi?" Hiro laughed and clamped Vince on his back and turned to explain the situation to a lost-and-hyper looking Kame. "Vince here grew up with Reina and me," he paused, looking at Kame, who inwardly winced at Reinas' name.

Kame turned to Haru "So…you saw that…?" she nodded smiling "Yup! That…was…" she paused for a while…a _long_ while "AWESOME!" she shouted, laughing hysterically.

The group, with their new friends, headed to a grassy field to go and hangout, mostly Vince and Hiro, who wanted to catch up with each other. Hiro actually brought his guitar with him, and began tuning the guitar.

"What're you going to sing?" Skira asked, turning to glare at Jaden, who was…talking to slowpoke, apparently. "Yo! Slowpoke, can ya tell me why you're called slowpoke? Why? Tell me, C'mon, you don't need to worry! I can keep secrets!"

Everyone sweat dropped, and turned to Hiro, who was strumming a song

"_Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine  
we're finally intertwined  
nervous and shy for the moment we will come  
alive tonight…_

secret valentine

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

lay down be still  
don't worry talk they will  
i'll be loving you until  
morning's first light  
breaks tomorrow  
i'll take care of you tonight

secret valentine

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

when guilt fills your head  
brush off rise up from the dead  
this is the moment that we  
will come alive  
brace yourself for love  
sweet love, secret love.

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all…"

Hiro repeated the song once more, matching every beat, every lyric to perfection. What everyone noticed was he sang this song while directly looking at Kame, who was blushing red.

"Well…shall we head back now?"

The group stopped when a eerie voice filled the air, it sounded hurt, wounded, and eager for assistance "_Wind, Water, Sun and Moon shall fall upon the Ebony sky, as the paintings flare…Two shall become one and overcome the challenged faced by Vengeance and Revenge of those closest to them…"_

_The voice faltered "…with rising help from Land, air, thunder, and ice, the two shall stop the evil, two shall send the flaring paintings aflame…_

_Two shall be lost, be gain… and the other two shall probably not remain…_

_When two becomes one, the prophecy shall be at hand, on their will to survive…"_

The group casted wearily glances at each other and walked in silence to the pokemon center…

_Was there a prophecy at hand..?_ They wondered what _would become of them?_


	6. Meetings greetingssplitting

Chapter 6- Meetings, Greetings…Splitting?

The following morning, in a rush to get out of pewter, the group headed down a road that leads to a forest, since Mount. Moon was 'under construction' the workers somehow made a pathway to get to a near by town that lead to Cerulean City.

The forest was dense, with bright golden streams of sunlight casting shadows around trees, plants, and pokemon.

Hiro took the lead, followed by Kame, Jaden, and Skira, Their pokemon were loose, often running up ahead and finding potions, and such.

Finally, in about two hours, they made it to Wisteria Town- which was somehow, close to Cerulean city.

Hiro and Jaden stretched, while Kame and Skira bounded ahead, taking in the sights and sounds of the town. "Look!" Kame shouted excitedly, pointing towards an arena. There, standing in the arena, viewing was Haru and Vince, eyeing whatever was going on in the arena with great interest.

Vince acknowledged Hiro when he called out his friends' name, and the group was soon eyeing this event in the stands with their two new friends. Skira was trying to see over one boy who kept jumping up and down, while Jaden was…busy trying to get an oddish to se sweet scent on him to 'impress' Skira, so that she wouldn't think he was an ass, Jerk, AND a person who smelled bad. "C'mon Oddish…once…just _Once…!"_ Jaden wailed softly to the pokemon, which blinked and simply replied "Dish! Od, Od Oddish!" Jaden sighed, with what began his epic battle with a pokemon…

Hiro and Kame however, found perfect view in the stands below, along with Haru and Vince. Kame gasped at the girl on stage- she had her ebony black hair tied in a pony tail that had blue and white hi-lights, she wore a white knit beret of a Gracidea flower on the right side, she wore a stunning V neck black dress that flowed like a river of black licorice as she moved, with matching black flats, with a giant blue-and-white ribbon on the wait of her dress. A Glaceon stood before her, waiting orders. "Icy," she commanded sweetly as she twirled around "use blizzard, then ice beam" the ice-cat nodded, shooting a beam from its mouth that went straight, along with a chilly blast of cold air, aimed at s boy with sandy brown hair and amber eyes. "Use Hydro pump!" the boy commanded a small crocodile, which Kame identified as a Totodile. The gator pokemon nodded, shooting a large blast of water at the ice, causing the boy to loose points…

Hiro glanced at Kame "You know one of them?" he guessed at her facial expression. She nodded at his guess "Her name's Glacicira Ice, she came to Johto to win a few contests…even though shes a trainer" Hiro nodded and continued to watch the battle…

"…and the winner is Glacicira Ice!" the announcer yelled, as Glacia took a bow, along with her Glaceon and her Arcinine. She left the stands and squealed loudly as Kame, Hiro, and their friends turned to leave. "Kame! _Where are __**you**__ going?_" she demanded, her blue eyes smoldering slightly, but in a good natured way. Kame laughed as she turned around and hugged her friend "Good…" she murmured, turning to introduce her. "Glacie," she said, gesturing towards Hiro "This's Hiro Taminama-" she was cut off as her best friend went hyper "O MI GOSH IS THAT,LIKE, YOUR BOYFRIEND!" she exclaimed happily she glared at Hiro "You hurt Kame, and you'll be more dead then my great-great-grandma…hear me, Taminama?" Hiro stared, awe struck and shocked then saluted her "Yes Ma'am" he joked, smiling his dazzling smile, then got serious "But…yeah, I'd never hurt her, so don't worry". Glacia nodded, and quietly said Hello to Haru and Vince.

Glacia skipped ahead, being followed by Hiro and the gang. "You two are _so-o-o-o_ cute together~" she squealed excitedly for the third time, as Hiro and Kame walked together, joking about the fun times they had at the summer camp.

"GLACIA _where the hell are you going?"_ a voiced screamed, everyone turned around to see a boy with a blue vest, under a black t-shirt with black, ripped jeans, and a red-hat that was backwards, with black hair, that was shaggy and messy and had very dark brown eyes with olive skin. Glacia twirled around and pranced over to the boy "Hiya, Nico-kun!" she giggled, smiling nonchantly. Nico growled and mumbled something and yawned and eyes Kame "This that girl your practically always talking about?" His friend nodded, her blue eyes shining "She's my best friend!" she squeaked, glomping Kame, who squealed in laughter as both girl fell onto the ground.

After their giggling-best-friend-fest, Glacia and Nico met Skira and Jaden.

The group decided to bunk together in a large room that held sepreate rooms, but the rooms were all connected. Hiro and Kame would share one room, along with Nico and Glacia, while Haru, Vince, and Skira and Jaden shared the second room.

_Midnight slowly crept into the night time sky, casting eerie shadows into the trainers' rooms, the shadows soon took different forms, and stared at the trainers._

"_We should tell the Two the prophecy…" one said, other echoed their agreements. "But…the Prophecy itself is older than some of us," one argued, his mane of red fur glistened like fire. "True," one said "but the prophecy comes first. This evil isn't resting, in fact, its growing as we speak" others weren't alarmed, but quickly decided to do the prophecy- now._

_Kame woke in a sunny field, filled with many flowers of different kinds, trees and all. "wh…where am I?" she wondered out loud as a figure popped up from the field. It was a small hedgehog, which Kame recognized as Shaymin- a legendary. 'Greetings, Kame' Shaymin said, its voice soft and gentle 'Your probably wondering why you're here,' the pokemon said simply 'You and another are going to complete a prophecy-'Kame quietly cut the legendary off "Is it that eerie voice all eight of us heard…?" the pokemon nodded 'It is, however, to identify the other to your part of the prophecy…remember this:' the pokemon paused, yawning. "Two will become one, the Flower and Other"_

_Kame quickly memorized her line to the prophecy and bid the pokemon a farewell, the hedgehog laughed "I will be with you, Kame…call on the Flowers, they will aid you when necessary" then disappeared…_

Kame woke in sweat; she placed a hand on her forehead, wiping the sweat from her brow _what's…happening?_ She thought, just as the sweet, sweet scent of Maples and Apples filled her nose, and she drifted off to sleep once more….

_Hiro gazed at the sky, he was over looking the ocean, he'd realized. Thunder cracked loudly and drew closer to him. In front of him stood a bird. A bird with spikes on its wings, it held the half blind boys gaze with his own, Hiro recognized this pokemon as the legendary bird, Zaptos, the bird of thunder._

'_You are here to complete a prophecy, here is your part:' the bird said cawing into the sky "Your other will collide with Thunder, and have the rays of light and the scent of herbs, you and this person shall complete the prophecy…" the bird spun around, creating a whirl of slight thunder "Boy…use my thunder wisely- the thunder will aid you when you most need it" saying that, the thunder bird flew off and disappeared into the moonlight…_

Hiro jolted up, also drenched in sweat, he turned to see Kame sleeping soundly, by the slight glistens on her skin, and he'd realized she too had been sweating, possibly a few hours ago. The milktank clock blared: _2:30 a.m_.He shrugged it off, and was about to wake her when the scent of the ocean and soothing cracks of thunder made him go into deep slumber….

_Glacia and Nico woke in a grassy field, wind whipped around wildly, and water crashed every few moments. "Where are we?" Glacia screamed over the roars of the wind, Nico just shrugged his reply. Coming in two lights, one blue and one silver, the creatures emerged. The silver light dissipated and revealed Latias- a legendary. Then the blue light dissipated, and revealed Kyogere, a water legendary. "You two…shall hold on of the few keys to a prophecy," the two pokemon said in unison "Nico has the ability to be Calm, so he will be able to sue water," the huge water pokemon paused "Glacia is happy but calm-minded, she will control some Wind," Latias finished "for your part, you two must remember: Gaining is to lose, but to be lost and to gain is a victory…"_

_The two pokemon dissipated before their very eyes…_

Nico and Glacia gasped for air, drinking in the sweet tasting air, filled with some light sea-water scent, and drifted off to slumber…

_Jaden and Skira woke in a plain grassy field; the dark sky broke as the moon appeared out of no where, and shined towards them. The two trainers closed their eyes and re-opened them after a few moments. 'Jaden…Glacia…" the voices called, the two trainers mouths opened and practically dropped to the floor. There before them, were Lugia, the god of the sea, and Celebi, a forest legendary. "For your prophecy, you two shall remember this: To not remain is a Sin, but to not remain and accomplish a great deal is not. To stay true to your morals means more than Arceus," the two pokemon dissipated once more, this time leaving images of them etched into the trainers' minds…_

Jaden groaned and flopped over, his arm casually around Skiras' shoulder; Skira twitched at the contact and soon resumed sleep, as calming images of the forest filled her mind, while images of the calming night sky filled Jadens'….

_Haru and Vince woke with extreme shock, the bitter coldness as practically almost relaxing, and the air was sweet and crisp, almost like autumn. Bright, crimson light engulfed both of the trainers eyes, as they squinted, within mere moments, the light was gone. Before them, however, stood Articuno- the legendary bird pokemon, and Latios, a mind pokemon. "Children, here is your final piece: To remember your faith is natural, it is easy as the cool air on a nights breeze, the Two will defeat the evil, depending on both of your wills to over come your obstacles that you both must hurdle, basing it off both of your wills to survive…"The pokemon then vanished, leaving crisp, sweet tasting air in there presence that lingered…_

Haru and Vince glanced at one another- all the trainers realized something: They had to split into groups. No matter how badly it pained them, they knew they had to. As the weird dreams said…it was now, or they will all end up screwed. And there were no second chances….


	7. Songs and more weirdness!

**I do not own yellowcard or pokemon!**

Chapter 7- Splitting and Time

After the gangs restless night, all eight trainers got together to say their goodbyes- somehow, the dreams told them who-was-with-who and that would not change.

Hiro stood besides Kame, Glacicira and Nico stood behind them, while Haru, Vince, Jaden and Skira stood together. "This….is…goodbye, eh?" Haru mused, trying with much effort to make them laugh, the trainers chuckled. "Yeah…" Kame said softly, suddenly reaching into her rather large bag and pulled out a Violin. "What…?" they all said, as Hiro pulled out his guitar. He glanced at Kame with an encouraging smile.

She blushed, but remained composure "I…Hiro and I decided to sing everyone here a song, to keep us in good spirits, and to remember each other by" she mumbled. Saying that, Hiro began to strum a few lines, finally catching the tune, he began singing, just as Kame began playing the melody in tune with his guitar

"_Your making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I Am Silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeah I would explode._

Kame continued to play the violin at incredible speeds, as Hiro finished the first verse, she continued in a good singing voice, followed with Hiro__

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky.  
Kame then began splaying the violin, as Hiro finished the song, with Kame singing as well_  
I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
Their all coming down since I've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know._

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
Cover your eyes,  
Get your disguise,  
they won't ask you why,  
they just watch you die.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
The show goes on.  
You've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
And you've broken.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,  
I'll ignite for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken...

Let me light up the sky,  
Let me light up the sky"

Everyone clapped as the two half-blind trainers put away their instruments. Kame smiled, abandoning her shyness for a while and grinned "Did you enjoy it?" everyone agreed. "What was the song?" Vince asked "Light up the sky," Kame said "By…umm…YellowCard" Vince nodded at the choice of music. "How did you play a rock-song with a violin?" Skira asked, the half blind girl laughed, her icy blue eyes twinkling "It took a lot of practice…" she paused "Hiro helped me also…" she added, blushing.

"….so…this's goodbye?" Hiro said softly, looking at his traveling group- Kame, Nico, and Glacicira. "Yup," Vince said, now looking at his group- Haru, Jaden, and Skira, Kame hugged Skira and bumped fists with Jaden, and hugged Haru once more before going over to her group.

The tension rose as the two groups parted ways; Hiros' group went north, while Vince's group went east….

Within a few hours of walking, Hiro and his group made it almost to Cerulean city, so they decided to camp tonight. Hiro pitched the tent while Kame made the fire, with help from her Vulpix, who used a light Flamethrower to burn the wood. Glacia however, went to collect berries with Nico, the two came back with gallons of fresh water from a stream, and baskets filled with Oran berries. The group ate a stew Hiro and Kame learned to make from General Tarkov at Campcatchem'all, as the general had a fetish for crepes, the stew actually tasted like crepes.

Kame stirred in her sleep, tossing and turning, she groaned as she began to sweat…

_Again, Kame woke in a sunny field filled with flowers. Shaymin appeared before her. 'Kame…so far, your prophecy is being fulfilled as we speak, which is good…but you must hurry to find the Oracle!' the hedgehog said, now jumping up and down 'She will have light brown eyes, remember that- she __**must**__ join your group!' saying that, the small hedgehog dissipated…_

Kame woke, panting, and turned to Hiro, who slept soundly. Even in the darkness, Kame could picture his jaw lines and his features, even in the dark. Getting free of the mess she called her sleeping bag, she got up and touched his cheek, the coolness of his skin reminded her of the first time she did this…

Hiro smiled and sat up and winked at her. "_Soft kiss and wine, what a pretty friend of mine, we're finally intertwined…"_ he sat near her, singing the song softly in her ear "_Secret Valentine…"_ Kame felt her face glow red as Hiro lied down, his skin touching hers. "_I'll take care of you tonight…Secret Valentine…"_ Hiro sang, yawning slightly, but that didn't matter to him, just like Kame, she too kept him on the ground, instead of gravity- he would do anything for her, and he meant it. Just as she was going to sleep, she felt him softly graze his lips over hers, "Good night Tortoise," he sighed, now returning to his side of the tent. Seeing that, she flipped over and shut her eyes, she was freaked about Shaymin, and now the kiss! Oh, _why_ couldn't she have fallen asleep?

Glacia and Nico shared another tent, not too far from Hiro and Kame's.

Glacia began humming a song that her friend recognized. Soon, both of them began singing the song

"_Strange maze, what is this place?  
I hear voices over my shoulder;  
nothing's making sense at all.  
Wonder, why do we race?  
When everyday we're runnin' in circles,  
such a funny way to fall.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
what more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you.

Show my cards,  
gave you my heart,  
Wish we could start all over.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
what more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you.

I heard everything you said,  
I don't wanna lose my head,

When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
what more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you;  
I am still painting flowers for you"

After the two finished the song, they looked at each other, lingering…then Glacia broke the silence, saying that she was tired…

A brown haired girl with light brown eyes walked in the night, desperately looking for a camp site _They have to be here somewhere…_ she thought, a Duskull followed his master,

Into the dark night….


	8. Battle, Memories, and whaat!

Chapter 8- the Oracle!

Dawn broke over the tree tops, even over the horizon, Kame and the gang had finished packing when a girl walks up to them. She had long-ish brown hair with light brown eyes, her Duskull stood besides her "Are…you guys doing a prophecy?" she asked nervously, from what Kame could tell, the girl had some circles under her eyes from staying up so late at night. "Yes, we do…who're you?" Hiro asked cautiously, but gently. "My name's Denise, a legendary…named Raikou came to me, and told me to join your group…I'm what they call an Oracle" she explained "I'm one of the keys to this problem," she added, once she finished the story.

"Come then, we're heading to Cerulean" Hiro gestured towards his group, who introduced themselves to Denise.

After ebony shadows, wild pokemon, and people complaining, the group made it to cerulean city.

"Kame, do you want to challenge Daisy now or…later?" Hiro asked, she blushed "Umm…I-…I'll go ahead and challenge her, Hiro…" she smiled, holding out Meganiums' pokeball "I'll be back, I need to call Miki" saying that, He followed Kame into the pokemon center, towards the phone.

Quickly, she dialed her phone number…

Itachi Takeshi was home, he was Kames' elder brother, he had red-ish brown hair styled like volkners', in a white dress shirt with a red tie, and skinny jeans.

_Riing…! Riing! _Rang the phone. Itachi groaned; instead of calling him and his sisters' guardian, Miki Sahara, he answered it, the video phone went on screen.

"Takeshi residence…" he mumbled, and stared at the screen. There, on the screen, was his baby sister, Kame. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were shining….and there was that Taminama boy right beside her. _He_ was standing behind _His little sister._

"I…Itachi…what're you doing home?" she stammered. "Came home for a while, Tortoise," he replied, keeping his temper under control "What'cha need, Kame?" he asked "I…I was wondering, could I borrow an electric pokemon?" she said, the request sounding more like a question.

He forced himself to smile, for her sake "Sure! Do you want me to send you your Electrike?" he offered, as if on cue, Kames' Electrike jumped into Itachi's lap "_Elec triikke…trike! Elec!"_ Itachi sighed "He just learned Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Fire Fang, and Volt Tackle" Kame nodded, thanking her brother, who returned the Electric Canine to its pokeball, and teleported it to his sister.

"Kame?" "Yeah, Itachi?" "Can I talk to Hiro?"

Kame gulped and nodded, gesturing Hiro to the chair, and released Electrike who bounded at his trainers' heels.

Itachi stared at the half-blind boy with his icy-blue-green eyes. "Look, Taminama, do _one thing… and I mean ONE THING to my Little Sister and I will beat you within two inches of your life"_ he growled, in such a tone that would make Kame cry if she was younger.

Hiro stared at Itachi and glowered "I wouldn't harm her, Itachi. You should heed your own threat" he snarled, hanging up.

Kame walked over to Hiro, holding Electrike in her arms "How did it…?" Hiro smiled "Fine, Tortoise, don't worry"

Saying that, the group headed to cerulean gym….

Back in Blackthorn City, Itachi was smoldering. Literally. "THAT SON OF A-"he growled. Miki, a woman in her forties, walked over to the boy "What happened, Itachi?" she asked, the Boy sat down, sighing "I don't like it that Kame is traveling with that Taminama kid," he explained. Miki laughed, the red-haired boy stared at her weirdly "….uh…why're you laughing?" Miki wiped the tears from her eyes "Because, when Kame was little, and you went on your journey, she used to act just like you are now…"

_A younger Miki, possibly in her mid twenties was busy cleaning the house, while a five-year-old Kame sat on the floor, clearly content with an assortment of Stuffed Eevees, Cleffas, and an occasional Electrike or Flareon. "Auntie Miki…" Kame said, getting up and gripping her favorite poke-doll, a stuffed Pikachu with a flower on its ear. "Yes, my little Tortoise?" she replied, Kames' hair was slightly long, her curls were the same, but she had a bandage over her right eye…she wore a pink jumper with a Pikachu-pocket with a white turtle neck and white leggings. "Where is Chi-Chi?" she asked. Miki hesitated; 'Chi-Chi' was her form for her elder brother, Itachi. "He's on a journey, Kame" she replied, the five-year-old looked awe struck, when the phone rang._

"_Takeshi residence," "Aunt Miki? It's Itachi…" _

Itachi stared wide eyed, remembering that day. "I remember that… that was when I promised Kame I'd buy her a poke-doll in Hoenn… she had wanted a stuffed Zigzagoon;" he laughed "Then there was that time when I was starting my journey, and Kame got out of her Crib and watched me like a swellow, clutching that damn Pikachu of hers," he frowned "Why are you making me remember this, Miki?"

Miki chuckled "Because you want the little Kame back, the one who used to cry when you'd leave and act like it was her birthday every time you came home…but that's gone now, she's _Fifteen_ Itachi, she's not that same little girl anymore…" she paused, sipping tea from a cup she had laid on the table "…and Hiro is a good match for her," she said, looking at him "He opens her up…"

Back in Cerulean City….

Kame stood, facing Daisy, the gym leader. "Go, Seaking!" Daisy yelled, releasing a giant gold-fish with a horn on its head "_Sea…king seaking!"_ "I choose you, Electrike!" Kame yelled, releasing the Electric dog pokemon. "_Elecctriike…" _

"Seaking, Water gun!" she yelled, Kame rolled her eyes "Thunderbolt" she commanded, as the dog roared its name and released a shocking thunderbolt to the water, which fried the goldfish. Daisy returned the fish to its pokeball and released her last pokemon, a Golduck "Thunder fang, mixed with Volt tackle," Kame commanded "use the ice as support and strike once within distance!" the dog use the ice blocks scattered on the water as support, and was able to run at an incredible speed, engulfed in water, with electricity forming in its jaws, the small canine unleashed such a powerful attack on the water pokemon, that some of the lights in the gym went out. "Here, you've earned yourself the cascade badge" Daisy yawned, handing Kame her badge, which she thanked her for, and headed out of the Gym, where she hugged Glacia and Denise.

Kame felt a chill go up her spine and she turned around to see nothing, although she felt an evil presence, she shrugged it off and followed her friends…

_Within a dark cave, a man took off his hood…he had striking buzzed blonde hair with unusual eyes- one was lavender purple while the other was a luminous light green. "Vantage-eon" a strangled, choking voice said, emotionless. "My lord," Vantage-eon said, kneeling down on one knee "The Two and the others have formed their groups, who shall we target first?" "No- do not harm them yet…let them see our wonderful 'paintings' first…" after that the voice cackled into a fit of sinister laughter…_


End file.
